Parenthèse inattendue
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione a besoin de prendre du recul. Elle décide de partir seule, pour se changer les idées. Elle espère qu'à son retour, elle saura quel sens donner à sa vie... Il se pourrait qu'alors, ses vacances prennent une tournure inattendue.


Bonjour mes petits amours ! :D  
Aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'avais promis : un OS Dramione pour vous faire patienter le temps que je publie ma prochaine fic longue qui, pour rappel, arrivera dans le courant du mois de février. **Attention, cet OS contient une petite scène de rating M**. Rien de très long, ni de très détaillé (moins que dans _Oxymoron desti_ ), mais je préfère prévenir.

Bonne lecture ! :D

Merci à l' _Impératrice Cha'_ pour la relecture.

Illustration : murmurous-haunt (tumblr)

* * *

 **Parenthèse inattendue**

Le soleil lui dorait la peau, Hermione le sentait. Il réchauffait chaque partie de son corps, qui n'était vêtu que d'un simple maillot deux pièces. Même à travers ses lunettes opaques, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Il faisait bon de vivre, surtout quand on était une vacancière échouée dans une station balnéaire moldue.

Et qui disait station moldue, disait absence de sorciers, et donc personne qui connaissait son histoire. Personne pour lui rappeler la guerre, les pertes et le vide qui avait suivi. Il était facile d'oublier la guerre qui avait eu lieu quatre mois auparavant. Ou presque.

Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle aimait cette sensation de chaleur sur son enveloppe corporelle. C'était comme une caresse, une caresse douce et exotique pour une Britannique qui n'avait pas l'habitude des grandes chaleurs. Une rupture parfaite avec son quotidien. Ce quotidien qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier.

 _« Arrête de penser »_ , s'enjoint-elle mentalement. Mais c'était peine perdue. Impossible de cesser de faire fonctionner son cerveau quand on l'avait justement entraîné à penser à toute vitesse, pour se sortir des pires situations. Pour se sortir de graves périls. Pour échapper à une mort probable.

Hermione était venue à Los Angeles dans l'espoir de sortir enfin la tête de l'eau. Cela faisait quatre mois que la guerre était terminée. Quatre mois au cours desquels les sorciers avaient pleuré leurs morts, organisé des commémorations diverses, reconstruit le château en ruines. Quatre mois durant lesquels Hermione s'était progressivement enfoncée dans une torpeur qui lui faisait elle-même peur, par moments.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sorcière ne savait pas quel sens donner à sa vie. C'était la fin du mois d'août, elle était supposée décider quoi faire à la rentrée. Elle était supposée décider quelle direction prendre. Elle pouvait suivre Harry et Ron, à qui un poste d'Auror avait été proposé malgré leur absence de formation préalable. Elle pouvait retourner à Poudlard, terminer sa scolarité et obtenir ses ASPICs. Elle pouvait également s'inscrire à l'université et suivre une formation quelconque. Elle savait qu'elle excellerait dans n'importe quel domaine.

Oui, mais voilà. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de sa vie. Et si elle s'était préparée à toutes éventualités – mourir, perdre un proche, sombrer dans la dépression… -, elle n'avait tout simplement pas prévu de se retrouver sans objectifs. Alors, dans le doute, elle avait décidé de s'offrir une pause. Et sur un coup de tête, elle s'était acheté un billet d'avion vers une station balnéaire quelconque. Au soleil. C'était une échappatoire, en fin de compte.

Elle était surtout seule, loin de tous. Parmi les moldus, elle n'était qu'une anonyme, et c'était une véritable bulle d'oxygène. Loin des journalistes de magazines et presses papier en tous genres, qui rêvaient de l'interviewer sans une once de compassion pour elle et pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ils voulaient du scoop, des informations inédites, et surtout, être les premiers à les obtenir. Mais Hermione les avait toutes refusées. Toutes, sans exception.

Elle avait rêvé pouvoir les fuir. Elle s'était maintes et maintes fois imaginée, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés pour ne plus percevoir les journalistes, à hurler pour être évacuée. Elle imaginait finir à Sainte-Mangouste, dans un service de psychiatrie pour les victimes de stress post-traumatiques.

Mais à la place, elle s'était tue. Elle avait serré les dents, et attendu que cela passe. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, parce qu'ils ne cessaient jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais, même s'ils obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Parce qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Eux géraient malgré tout bien mieux la situation qu'Hermione Harry prenait son rôle très au sérieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir pour lui de parler pour ne plus que cela se reproduise, et Ron était enfin le centre de l'attention.

Hermione avait espéré que s'octroyer des vacances lui apporterait la rupture nécessaire pour mettre un terme à sa confusion. En vérité, après une semaine à paresser au soleil, son bronzage était la seule évolution notable. Elle devait quand même admettre qu'elle respirait plus aisément de pouvoir circuler incognito. Mais elle n'était pas totalement sereine. Néanmoins, elle entamait sa deuxième et dernière semaine de vacances, et après tout, Hermione savait que l'on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise, d'ailleurs. Rien n'était encore perdu.

La brune se laissa bercer par la musique à la mélodie hispanique, qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs disposés un peu partout autour des vacanciers. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement quelques phrases qui résonnèrent en elle comme si elles lui étaient destinées : _She left in early morning without reasons…_ _When will you come back… When will you come back… I miss her day and night… Nothing has changed and the only thing I have is on the wall, her picture frame…_ _Ay dime baby if you're ever coming back…_ (1)

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! » s'exclama une voix familière aux accents typiquement britanniques et à l'intonation sarcastique. « Tu chantes vraiment mal, Granger. »

Hermione sursauta, et se releva d'un seul coup, dévisageant le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait compris à la seconde de qui il s'agissait, évidemment. D'abord, aucun moldu n'aurait jamais employé cette expression. Ensuite, elle aurait reconnu entre mille cette voix piquante, de laquelle perçait toute l'autosuffisance de son propriétaire.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'écria Hermione, mécontente.

De sa voix perçait toute son exaspération, elle l'entendait. Elle qui voulait être tranquille, c'était raté. Non, mais vraiment, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais Malefoy… Franchement, quelle poisse ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ramène toute sa bande de fichus Serpentard. Mais en regardant autour d'elle, Hermione ne remarqua aucun visage connu, de loin ou de près.

« Je suis en vacances », lui rétorqua-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le transat à côté du sien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il la prenait pour une idiote, en plus. Qu'il soit en vacances, en plus dans le même pays qu'elle, passe encore. Mais lui, en vacances dans une station balnéaire moldue, il y avait clairement strangulot sous roche.

« Sérieusement Malefoy. Ici ?! » continua-t-elle.

Le blond qui s'était allongé, les bras derrière la tête, leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Dans une station moldue ! » insista-t-elle face au silence du sorcier.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, avant de refermer les yeux, comme si de rien n'était.

« Malefoy, je te parle ! » s'impatienta Hermione.

Ce dernier soupira de manière exagérée.

« Tu n'sais pas la fermer un peu, Granger ? » répondit-il finalement. « J'essaie de me détendre. »

Alors là, c'était le comble. C'était lui qui venait la déranger alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de bronzer, et maintenant, c'était elle qui le dérangeait à parler. Fulminant, Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Je pense que les lieux sont suffisamment spacieux pour nous deux », lança-t-elle de façon cinglante. « Si je t'emmerde, va cuire ta face d'ange ailleurs, j'étais là avant toi. Merci pour ta considération inexistante. »

Toujours aussi énervée de l'attitude désinvolte et sans considération de son rival, Hermione reprit sa position allongée initiale. Le rire du Serpentard résonna à côté d'elle.

« Attention, le lion sort les crocs et rugit », se moqua-t-il. « Je vais où je veux, et ce n'est pas une miss-je-sais-tout qui me fera changer d'avis. »

Hermione se releva d'un bond, exaspérée. Malefoy sourcilla à peine.

« De tous les endroits au monde, pourquoi fallait-il que l'on se retrouve au même, tu peux me le dire ? » se plaignit-elle.

« On s'en fiche, Granger, détends-toi un peu pour une fois », l'enjoint-il. « Ce sont les vacances, après tout. »

Sur ce point, il avait raison : c'étaient les vacances. Et justement, il était absolument hors de question que celles-ci soient gâchées par la présence de cet insupportable énergumène.

« Je m'en vais », décida-t-elle.

Elle tourna alors les talons, marchant sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être rattrapée par Malefoy, d'une pression sur le bras. Elle baissa les yeux à l'endroit où ses doigts touchaient sa peau, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Malefoy osait la toucher, elle, la Sang-de-bourbe.

 _« N'avait-il donc pas peur que son sang soit sali par ce contact ? »_ pensa-t-elle ironiquement, tout en lui lançant un regard noir sans équivoque.

Malefoy retira alors vivement sa main, comme s'il était capable de se rendre compte qu'il dérangeait.

« Reste », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais en lui renvoyant un regard d'une intensité relativement troublante.

Hermione l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas net. Peut-être qu'elle s'était endormie sur son transat après tout ? Ce serait l'explication la plus logique en fin de compte. Oui, voilà, ça devait être ça, elle s'était endormie. Du coup, si elle dormait, quoi de mal à s'amuser un peu ? C'était peut-être sa chance, son répit, et quand elle se réveillerait, elle aurait enfin ce déclic, et elle pourrait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

Alors Hermione s'amusa de la situation, se laissant enfin aller à plus de légèreté. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Elle pouvait se laisser aller à croire qu'elle était cette adolescente espiègle et pleine de vie, comme elle l'était autrefois.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et regarda Malefoy avec un air de défi.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ça », le provoqua-t-elle.

En face d'elle, Malefoy soupira. Il sortit de l'argent de ses poches. Des dollars américains.

« Je n'y comprends rien à cette monnaie. Comment les moldus font pour ne pas les perdre ou déchirer leurs billets, franchement ? » se plaignit-il. « En plus, je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Leurs activités organisées ne signifient rien pour moi : _volleyball, basketball, beach soccer, piscine, rumba,_ … »

Hermione ricana. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui avait l'avantage. Et imaginer Malefoy danser la rumba avait un côté très cocasse, elle devait bien l'admettre.

« Passe-moi ça », lui dit-elle en lui prenant l'argent des mains. « Je vais te faire visiter le L.A. moldu. Et je te signale que la plupart des gens parlent anglais, surtout dans les parties touristiques de la ville. »

La mine déconfite de Malefoy valait son pesant de Gallions. Hermione l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle voulait d'abord passer par sa chambre pour se changer, et éviter de se promener en ville en maillot de bain. Le détour ne lui prit pas plus de deux minutes, enfilant un simple short en jeans et un débardeur ajusté. Malefoy portant un short-maillot long, il n'eut pas besoin de se changer.

« O.K., par quoi est-ce que l'on commence ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu vas voir », exprima Hermione sur un ton mystérieux.

Profitant du beau temps, Hermione emmena Malefoy visiter les plus beaux parcs du coin. Ils oublièrent l'animosité qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre pendant quelques heures. Hermione raconta à Malefoy tout ce qu'elle savait de la région, lui récitant ses ouvrages à la manière de l'étudiante sérieuse qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle était une guide parfaite, s'adaptant aux connaissances du sorcier, prenant surtout en compte le fait qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune connaissance du fonctionnement du monde moldu.

À l'heure du repas du soir, ils retournèrent à leur hôtel, dînant chacun de leur côté, mais se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, pour une nouvelle visite de la ville.

Et le lendemain matin, Malefoy avait retrouvé sa prétention habituelle, agaçant d'emblée la jeune sorcière, qui soupira en le voyant. Et pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été impatiente de le voir ce matin. Enfin, pas tant de le voir lui, mais surtout d'avoir une perspective pour la journée. Pour une fois, elle ne pensait plus à son avenir incertain, elle programmait sa journée du lendemain.

C'était une amélioration notable, même si la brune devait régulièrement chasser de son esprit la petite voix qui lui soufflait que la situation ne serait pas éternelle et que ses problèmes feraient leur retour rapidement.

« Ben alors, Granger, on a mal dormi ? » la nargua-t-il en la voyant arriver.

« Fais gaffe, Malefoy, où je te plante n'importe où dans la ville, au milieu des moldus », le menaça-t-elle.

« Tu es tellement effrayante, si tu savais », répondit-il sur un ton faussement inquiété.

Hermione lui tira la langue, comme une enfant, avant de démarrer. Avec ou sans lui, elle occuperait sa journée comme elle l'avait prévu. Et à son grand désarroi, Malefoy lui emboîta le pas.

Cette fois, Hermione le guida à travers les musées. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se plaigne de son choix, réclamant une activité plus divertissante et digne d'intérêt, mais il s'était montré étonnamment intéressé par la découverte de l'art local et de l'histoire multiculturelle de la ville. À force de le déprécier durant toutes ces années, elle avait fini par oublier que Malefoy n'était pas juste un Serpentard dans l'expression de sa prétention et de son autosuffisance il était également un sorcier intelligent et pouvait montrer de l'intérêt pour la culture. Même pour la culture moldue, visiblement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois de la journée, et le soir venu, elle décida de lui faire plaisir.

« Découvrir un sport moldu, ça te tente ? » lui suggéra-t-elle au moment où il arrivait devant le hall des sports.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi pas, oui. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques les règles du jeu alors », accepta-t-il.

Dans la file pour acheter des tickets leur donnant accès au match amical qui allait se jouer, Hermione lui expliqua les règles fondamentales du basketball.

« C'est un sport qui se joue avec une balle dure. Il y a des paniers en hauteur de chaque côté du terrain. Un peu comme au Quidditch, tu dois lancer la balle dans le panier de l'équipe adverse pour marquer des points. Mais tu avances en driblant, c'est-à-dire en faisant rebondir la balle sur le sol. »

Malefoy hocha la tête, attentif à ses explications.

« D'accord. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule balle dans ce jeu alors ? » exprima-t-il sur un ton déçu.

Hermione rit doucement.

« Oui, une seule balle. Et ne t'attend pas à voir les joueurs évoluer sur des balais, ils utilisent leurs jambes pour se déplacer », le taquina-t-elle.

Malefoy grommela.

« Merci, je m'en doute. C'était très fin, Granger, merci pour ta perspicacité », soupira-t-il.

Arrivant au niveau de la billetterie, Hermione acheta deux entrées avant de les diriger vers les numéros de siège qui leur étaient attribués. Le temps que les autres spectateurs s'installent autour d'eux, Hermione s'appliqua à décrire les différentes parties du terrain, le déroulement du jeu et de la rencontre, le calcul des points, et les autres règles spécifiques au basket-ball.

Lorsque le match commença, Malefoy se montra très concentré. Il suivait le rebond de la balle, tentant de comprendre la logique des joueurs qui évoluaient sur le terrain. À la mi-temps, les deux sorciers se levèrent pour aller manger un hot dog avec un gobelet de soda, qui fit grimacer le sorcier lorsqu'il y goûta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! » s'exclama ce dernier, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione partit dans un fou rire. Il était très drôle de voir Malefoy découvrir toutes ces choses non magiques. Il était aussi étrange de lui faire connaître tout cela, même si ce n'était pas son pays, Hermione avait l'impression de lui faire part de l'un de ses univers. Un monde auquel un Malefoy ne s'intéressait pas, en principe.

« Ça s'appelle du Pepsi. C'est une boisson très courante aux États-Unis, et même dans le monde entier. Elle est très mauvaise pour la santé en fait, c'est chimique et sucré, mais tout le monde en boit », expliqua-t-elle.

« Sans façon alors », exprima-t-il en posant son gobelet à côté de lui. « Je n'y toucherai plus jamais. »

La remarque fit sourire Hermione. Elle avait eu une réaction à peu près similaire il y avait de cela dix ans, lorsque ses parents avaient consenti à la laisser goûter la marque concurrente, à savoir le Coca-cola. Et bien qu'elle apprécie davantage le jus de citrouille et la bièrraubeurre, elle prenait également plaisir à se servir de temps à autre un verre de la boisson pétillante.

Lorsque le match reprit, Malefoy lui posa plusieurs questions, en rapport avec ce qu'il avait observé à la première mi-temps. Hermione était étonnée de la précision avec laquelle il avait analysé la partie, s'attachant à des détails auxquels elle n'aurait elle-même jamais pensé. Il fallait croire que Malefoy était un véritable sportif dans l'âme, et le fait d'avoir des capacités magiques ou non n'y changeait absolument à rien.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant un objet en hauteur.

Hermione suivit la direction qu'il désignait du menton, et se découvrit dans l'écran géant qui surplombait le terrain. Ou plutôt, elle les découvrit tous les deux, dans un grand cœur. La _Kiss Cam._

Sans réfléchir, obéissant à l'impératif du moment, elle empoigna le T-shirt du blond et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord, Malefoy ne réagit pas puis, il répondit à son baiser, avec une fougue qu'Hermione ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée.

Lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond, Hermione n'osa pas le regarder. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, et à présent, elle les craignait. Elle s'évertuait à garder les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, étant aussi rouge qu'un Boutefeu chinois.

« Waouh ! » s'extasia Malefoy à côté d'elle. « Si j'avais su ça… Quelles idées ils ont ces Moldus quand même. »

Hermione releva la tête dans sa direction. Malefoy ne semblait pas offusqué, ni même dégoûté. Non, _il se pâmait_. Il était fier comme un paon, parfaitement à son aise. Juste comme n'importe quel gars qui aurait été embrassé par son rencard.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas son rencard.

« T'es vraiment incompréhensible comme sorcier », avoua-t-elle à voix haute. « On ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, surpris de ce changement d'attitude soudain.

« Détends-toi, Granger. On n'est pas ici pour se prendre la tête, si ? » s'enquerra-t-il.

Hermione grogna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait », soutint-il avant de se replonger dans le jeu en cours.

Les deux sorciers passèrent le reste du match dans le silence. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Ou perdue tout simplement. Elle devait admettre que le baiser ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups furtifs au sorcier concentré sur le jeu.

Elle n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche de lui, mais elle avait été loin de se l'imaginer de cette manière. Pour elle, il avait toujours été l'égocentrique et méprisable Malefoy, celui qui la traitait de Sang-de-bourbe et qui n'avait aucun respect pour ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs à lui. Et là, elle découvrait un jeune homme curieux, intéressé par la culture, même moldue. Un jeune homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser, sans qu'il ne fasse aucunement preuve de dégoût, mais agissant comme un gars qui ne se pose pas de questions. Tout simplement. Et tout cela était quelque peu déroutant.

Elle avait encore la sensation de leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres. Et elle pensait à la fougue avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Mais Hermione ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. S'amuser, prendre du bon temps, oui. Mais de là à flirter avec Malefoy… D'autant plus qu'elle était engagée dans une relation avec Ron. Non, une fois c'était bon. Elle chassa Ron de son esprit, non désireuse de repenser à sa vie au Royaume-Uni, et chassa également le souvenir du baiser.

Voilà qui était mieux ainsi.

À la fin du match, les deux sorciers prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à leur lieu de résidence. Mais une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à proximité des chambres, Malefoy s'arrêta. Il lui fit signe d'un mouvement de la tête de le suivre, et Hermione lui emboîta le pas, curieuse.

« Il faut aussi que tu me fasses découvrir les cocktails locaux », annonça-t-il alors.

S'installant au bar extérieur de l'hôtel – malgré l'heure tardive, la température était clémente, et Hermione ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient y passer la nuit sans ressentir le froid -, Malefoy héla un serveur.

« Monsieur, Madame. Que puis-je vous servir ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Le meilleur cocktail alcoolisé que vous ayez », commanda Malefoy.

« Bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite », répondit le serveur avant de disparaître derrière le bar.

Avec un grand sourire, Malefoy observa la brune.

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea-t-elle, n'appréciant pas beaucoup d'être ainsi fixée.

Malefoy rit.

« Toi qui sais toujours tout : à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va nous apporter à boire ? » la défia-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement ? » se formalisa-t-elle.

« Sérieusement. On parie, si tu veux », proposa-t-il.

Hermione voulut riposter, mais une idée lui vint soudainement.

« O.K., si j'ai raison, tu me dois une danse », décréta-t-elle.

Elle se mordit instantanément la langue, regrettant ses paroles. Mais il était trop tard. Et Malefoy souriait avec malice.

« Et si tu te trompes, tu m'embrasses », acheva-t-il.

Hermione vira une fois de plus au rouge, avant d'accepter son marché. Non sans se demander à quoi jouait Malefoy…

« Et donc, sur quelle boisson tu paries ? » s'intéressa-t-il.

« Le _Sex on the beach_ », lâcha-t-elle sous le rire carillonnant de Malefoy.

Il fit sauter ses sourcils, une expression suggestive sur le visage.

« Oh ! Malefoy, je t'en prie », déplora Hermione. « Il s'agit juste de vodka, avec du jus d'orange et du jus de canneberge. Il n'y a rien de sexuel là-dedans. »

Le serveur revint avec leur commande, les déposant à leur table.

« Deux _Sex on the beach_. Bonne dégustation », leur dit-il avant de partir servir d'autres clients.

Malefoy leva un verre en direction d'Hermione.

« Granger. À notre danse à venir », proclama-t-il, goguenard.

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent, puis les deux sorciers portèrent le cocktail à leurs lèvres.

« Pas sûr que ce soit aussi bon que le véritable sexe sur la plage, mais c'est agréable », sous-entendit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en ratait pas une celui-là.

Sous les yeux ronds d'Hermione, il vida son verre d'une traite, avant de l'inviter à en faire même.

« Quoi ? Mais non, laisse-moi boire en paix », s'indigna-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de danser », affirma-t-il en lui tendant une main. « Donc ou tu finis ton verre et on y va, ou tu le laisses là, mais on y va quand même. »

Le sorcier ne lui laissait donc pas le choix. Avec un regard noir, Hermione vida son verre à son tour, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. L'entraînant un peu à l'écart des tables et des chaises, Malefoy la saisit à la taille et l'attira à lui, faisant rougir Hermione de cette proximité.

Avec un sourire amusé, il la guida dans une chorégraphie digne d'un danseur de tango argentin expérimenté, se prêtant avec grâce à la mélodie jouée par les haut-parleurs. Hermione peinait à le suivre dans ses mouvements, mais Malefoy rattrapait sans difficulté ses bavures.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux sorciers restèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione était sans voix.

« Malefoy ! Tu m'avais caché ce talent ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'intéressé ricana.

« Mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, Granger, tu sais », lui rappela-t-il.

Et il avait raison. Hermione s'en rendait compte à présent. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.

Ce fut avec une fierté évidente que Malefoy lui répondit.

« Les bals de Sang-purs », révéla-t-il. « De génération en génération, les grandes familles de sorciers sont invitées à se présenter à une soirée de gala annuelle. Et dès le plus jeune âge, on nous apprend l'art de la danse. Le plus grand honneur est d'être désigné pour l'ouverture du bal. Je l'ai été cette année. »

Ah ça, aucun doute là-dessus, la posture droite et arrogante de Malefoy le démontrait une fois de plus : un paon. C'était un paon, ce sorcier ! Tant de condescendance pour la même personne, cela devrait être interdit. Somme toute, elle devait reconnaître qu'il dansait divinement bien.

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre un peu ? » quémanda-t-elle.

En riant, il accepta. Les heures suivantes, ils passèrent le temps à compter les temps, à répéter des pas jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione puisse les reproduire. Et entre deux leçons, ils pensaient à se désaltérer au bar. Enivrée par l'alcool, la brune se perdait dans l'instant, s'appliquant à suivre au mieux les pas guidés.

Lorsque le ciel se peignit des couleurs orangées de l'aurore, les sorciers dansaient toujours, comme scellés l'un à l'autre. Plongeant son regard dans les pupilles bleues de Malefoy, Hermione y découvrit de l'étonnement. De l'étonnement parce que, comme elle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé en sa compagnie.

« On devrait peut-être songer à aller dormir », suggéra-t-il.

À l'approbation d'Hermione, ils réglèrent leur note, avant de prendre la direction des chambres. Une fois arrivés devant celle d'Hermione, les sorciers s'arrêtèrent. Après une nuit telle qu'ils venaient de la passer, comment étaient-ils supposés se quitter ? Devaient-ils se souhaiter la bonne nuit et se dire « à demain » ? Devaient-ils se faire la bise ? Ou se contenter d'un signe de la main ? Avec l'alcool consommé, Hermione n'était plus certaine de tenir le bon raisonnement. Elle ne savait plus si ses doutes étaient ridicules ou bien parfaitement fondés.

Malefoy lui apporta une réponse à ses questionnements, en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres pour jauger sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, puisque la sorcière, réagissant à son instinct, glissa ses mains dans la nuque du blond pour plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent alors, furieusement cette fois, comme si leurs corps avaient patiemment attendu ce moment pour se déchaîner.

Les langues se lièrent, les souffles se mêlèrent, avant de se muer en souffles rauques par le désir. Malefoy se pressa contre le corps d'Hermione, qui se retrouva appuyée contre la porte. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Tout son corps semblait l'appeler, elle avait chaud, elle se disait qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre tant la tension ambiante et à l'intérieur d'elle était palpable. Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle supplia presque Malefoy qu'ils entrent dans sa chambre.

Gardant leurs lèvres pressées, il prit les devants, ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière eux. Il souleva la sorcière, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, avant de la presser contre un mur. Hermione sentait l'intimité de Malefoy contre la sienne. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud. Elle se sentait moite et tremblante de désir pour lui.

Elle se mut doucement, se frottant au corps de Malefoy. Ce dernier laissa échapper un râle, l'embrassant de manière brute, presque animale.

S'accrochant à lui pour lui faire face, Hermione interrompit leur baiser. Malefoy l'interrogea du regard. Il avait les yeux fous de celui qui est habité par son désir, et qui n'aspire qu'à s'y occuper. Autrement dit, il se trouvait dans le même état qu'Hermione. Son cerveau était trop embrumé pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir, seul son désir était en mesure de s'exprimer.

« Prends-moi… », lui souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix essoufflée.

L'ordre timide fit sourire Malefoy. Venant d'Hermione, cela signifiait tellement jamais elle n'aurait osé s'exprimer de cette manière si son désir n'avait pas été aussi puissant en cet instant.

La tenant par la taille, Malefoy détacha Hermione du mur pour l'allonger sur le lit. Les jambes toujours accrochées autour de la taille de Malefoy, celui-ci se retrouva tout naturellement entre elles, plongeant immédiatement pour y coller à nouveau son intimité à la sienne. Il laissa courir ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione, remontant vers sa poitrine.

La sorcière n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi intense. S'impatientant, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son T-shirt, qui lui parut bien trop long à être retiré. Elle le lança à travers la pièce, ne se souciant nullement de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Elle voulait Malefoy. Tout contre elle. En elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, et ça l'obsédait.

Elle s'agrippa à nouveau à lui, lui transmettant tout son désir dans un baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa d'elle lorsqu'il se recula pour la mordre dans le cou, intensifiant son désir, qui paraissait déjà la brûler toute entière.

Descendant ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule, il provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne d'Hermione. Il sourit sur sa peau nue, tandis qu'il caressait ses épaules. Puis d'un geste expert, il détacha finalement son soutien-gorge. Offrant sa poitrine à ses baisers, Hermione gémit de l'emportement de Malefoy, qui lui mordillait les tétons.

Si elle n'agissait pas dès maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle allait se consumer sur place. Ne tenant plus, elle repoussa doucement Malefoy pour lui enlever son T-shirt, découvrant sa musculature parfaite. Mais même pour l'admirer, elle n'avait plus le temps. Son désir était trop ardent. Fébrilement, ses mains trouvèrent l'élastique du short de Malefoy, qu'elle écarta légèrement, avec fébrilité, pour y glisser une main. Elle rencontra ainsi l'intimité de Malefoy, qu'elle s'impatientait de sentir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ce geste sembla soudainement réveiller l'ardeur de Malefoy, à qui il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour se débarrasser de son short, avant de faire glisser le short et la culotte d'Hermione avec le même empressement.

Il était à présent trop tard pour jouer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait attendre davantage. Avec hâte, il pénétra Hermione, qui soupira de contentement. Enfin, elle le sentait en elle.

Emportés par le tourbillon de leur désir ardent, les vas-et-viens furent pressants. L'orgasme vint trop rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se découvrir totalement, et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas été au maximum de leurs capacités. Ils s'endormirent, épuisés par cet effort intense, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **UDUDUDUD**

Hermione se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Rien de dramatique en soi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'alcoolisait plus que de raison. Au moins, elle n'était pas malade. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, en revanche, c'était la présence humaine à ses côtés.

Oh oh. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle tourna lentement la tête sur sa droite, découvrant un corps aussi nu que le sien, et une chevelure blonde si typique qu'elle la reconnaissait de loin. Malefoy. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Malefoy. Et ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir, visiblement.

Hermione ferma les yeux, tâchant d'organiser ses pensées. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être aussi catastrophique. Elle devait être prise par les émotions et manquer d'objectivité. Mais elle avait beau y réfléchir, la situation ne lui paraissait pas moins grave. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était d'accord pour dire qu'en soi, c'était une chose qui pouvait arriver, quand on était saoul et sans attaches. Mais c'était bien là le problème : elle était en couple avec Ron. Elle n'était pas une personne infidèle. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle venait de faire…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie avec un tourbillon d'émotions malaisantes. Ce fut le moment que Malefoy choisit pour se réveiller, dans un léger mouvement qu'Hermione perçut néanmoins, par la modification de l'affaissement du matelas.

« On a la migraine, Granger ? » se moqua-t-il, avant de laisser échapper un bâillement significatif.

« Non », répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle ne vit pas l'expression de Malefoy, la tête toujours dans les mains, il garda le silence quelques instants.

« O.K., je vais prendre ma douche », annonça-t-il, comme pour éviter une confrontation.

Lorsqu'il revint, Hermione était sortie de son état de consternation. Elle était alors assise dans le lit, droite comme un i. Elle vit, sans vraiment réagir, Malefoy approcher d'elle. Son sourcil gauche était arqué, suggérant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état.

« Granger ? » fit-il avec précaution, comme s'il craignait qu'elle le morde à tout moment.

Elle grogna en guise de réponse, lui signifiant qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers lui, l'observant avec un air perdu. Ce qui lui arrivait ? En général ou ce matin particulièrement ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, et c'était encore pire ce matin qu'avant que Malefoy ne débarque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » souffla-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Rien de mal, Granger, je te rassure tout de suite. Certes, sans alcool…on n'aurait sans doute pas terminé dans le même lit. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, non ? »

Hermione se sentit reconnaissante qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une idiote, pour une fois. Il aurait très bien pu lui répondre concrètement ce qu'ils avaient fait, au lieu de quoi il avait été… _empathique_? était-ce réellement le terme approprié pour désigner le comportement de Malefoy ?

« Non ? » insista-t-il face à son silence.

Hermione acquiesça. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière, de toute façon. Mais l'image de Ron lui revint en mémoire, et la culpabilité la happa.

« Ron…je… », commença-t-elle.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Weasmoche vient faire là-dedans ? » lui demanda-t-il, avant de comprendre. « Oh ! Je vois. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, la situation n'exigeant pas de grands discours. Tout cela était de la responsabilité d'Hermione, pas de la sienne. Il s'en fichait…et une part d'Hermione s'en fichait également. Elle leva la main comme pour signifier « laissons tomber, ne nous en préoccupons pas. »

Malefoy soutint son regard pour s'en assurer. Hermione confirma sa décision d'un hochement de tête. Il comprit le message.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il en affichant un immense sourire.

Il avait raison, il fallait avancer. Pour l'instant, elle était en vacances, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Elle assumerait les conséquences de ses actes plus tard.

« Ça te dit une visite aérienne de la ville ? »

 **UDUDUDUD**

C'était le dernier jour de vacances pour Hermione. Ou plutôt, c'était le jour où elle rentrait au Royaume-Uni. Elle reprenait l'avion à onze heures ce matin, autrement dit dans quelques heures à peine.

Elle avait passé la nuit éveillée, avec Malefoy. Comme les jours précédents. Chaque nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Après la première nuit, Hermione avait décidé de mettre entre parenthèses ses principes. Juste pour une fois dans sa vie. Elle ne parvenait de toute façon pas à se projeter pour l'instant. Elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie plus tard.

Allongée sur le torse nu du blond, tandis qu'il passait distraitement ses doigts dans sa crinière de lionne, Hermione ne réalisait pas que la fin était proche. Ou plutôt, elle n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, elle le savait consciemment. Elle grappillait les derniers instants, profitant du semblant d'infinité du moment présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en rentrant au Royaume-Uni ? » lui demanda alors Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était une très bonne question, à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit était de l'ordre du conventionnel. C'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Même si elle n'était pas convaincue que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Probablement m'inscrire à l'université », formula-t-elle alors en haussant les épaules.

« Et retrouver Potter et Weasmoche, j'imagine », continua-t-il en insistant sur le deuxième nom.

Hermione marqua une pause. Elle ne savait pas si l'affirmation de Malefoy était anodine ou pas, mais elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Elle préféra donc ne pas chercher à comprendre.

« Oui… Ils m'attendent. Ron, en particulier, m'attend… », sous-entendit-elle.

Après les quelques jours de vacances passés en compagnie de Malefoy, ses mots paraissaient dénués de sens. Comme sortis de nulle part. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Encore quelques heures, avant d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes…

Malefoy n'ajouta rien, continuant malgré tout de jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras en rentrant ? »

Malefoy haussa à son tour les épaules.

« Je vais commencer des études dans une très bonne université hors de prix, payée par mon père, mais qui a une excellente réputation. Et je pense avoir toutes mes chances avec Astoria. »

« Astoria ? Astoria Greengrass ? » releva Hermione.

La brune ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue en renvoyant la question au sorcier, mais elle ne put ignorer le sentiment qui l'avait traversée à l'évocation de l'ancienne Serpentard : elle était déçue. Déçue de quoi, elle ne le savait pas exactement. Qu'avait-elle voulu entendre, dans le fond ? Comme si une amourette de vacances pouvait perdurer. Comme si Drago Malefoy, Sang-pur et fils de Mangemort, pouvait envisager une relation durablement égale avec Hermione Granger, Née-moldue et amie d'Harry Potter. Ça n'avait pas lieu d'être dans la réalité. Ça ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'ici, dans cet espace-temps restreint. Leur aventure était déjà on ne peut plus improbable.

\- Elle-même, lui répondit Malefoy d'une voix égale. Elle est de bonne famille, mais elle n'a pas non plus reçu l'éducation rigide que mon père m'a donnée. Ça me paraît être une bonne perspective d'avenir.

Hermione ne sut que lui répondre. Ils n'appartenaient clairement pas au même monde. Les Sangs-purs et les Nés-moldus n'étaient pas faits pour se mélanger.

 **UDUDUDUD**

L'heure du départ avait sonné. Le décollage de l'avion était imminent. Les deux sorciers s'étaient quittés dans un ultime échange charnel, qui avait le goût amer de la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps en paroles inutiles. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette séparation marquait la fin de leur liaison. Ils s'étaient embrassés, une dernière fois, puis Hermione avait transplané jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Et là, la tête appuyée contre le hublot de son siège, Hermione songea que ces vacances avaient été pour le moins inattendues. Presque irréelles. Et c'était sans doute la sensation qu'elle allait en garder : tout comme elle, Malefoy allait agir comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux. À long terme, elle aurait vraisemblablement l'impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Qu'elle avait tout imaginé.

Hermione soupira. La parenthèse était terminée. Ne devait-elle pas s'estimer heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? Elle se souviendrait. À jamais.

* * *

(1) Cuando Volverás (English Version) - Aventura

Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, les "UD" c'est l'abréviation de "Unexpected Digression". Pour des raisons évidentes, je pense, j'ai préféré ne pas vous mettre les initiales du titre en français. ahah

Des bisous ! :D

PS : prochain OS prévu le 23 novembre.


End file.
